


helena

by teletitties



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, allie/elle is still superiour, could be seen as platonic but theyre gfs, elle misses helena, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teletitties/pseuds/teletitties
Summary: elle and helena see each other after the longest time





	helena

when elle entered the church for the first time after she went back to campbell, she saw helena. helena was giving some kind of speech about morals and how luke is doing everything he can and blah blah blah blah. elle didn’t pay attention to her words exactly. 

she focused more on how her mouth moved, her freckles, her cute dress, and basically everything about helena. elle blushed just thinking about her name.

helena helena helena helena 

the blonde continued repeating her name in her mind before helena caught her eye and stuttered in the middle of speaking. 

when helena was finished, elle stayed in her seat and waited for everyone to leave. helena came rushing towards her and embraced elle tightly. 

no words were needed, just the presence of each other was enough as they stood in each other’s with in complete silence.

**Author's Note:**

> comment suggestions 😔


End file.
